Glissa Sunseeker (Personaggio)
Glissa Sunseeker è una potente elfa guerriera di Mirrodin. Lune Di Mirrodin Glissa era un'elfa viridiana che viveva nel Groviglio. La sua vita era normale, anche se provava diffidenza verso il troll che controllava Tel-Jilad. La diffidenza la portò a ignorare i rituali che i troll usavano per aiutare gli elfi a non dimenticare i propri ricordi, di conseguenza iniziò ad avere strane allucinazioni che ben presto divennero parte quotidiana della sua vita e che lei aveva imparato ad ignorare senza far caso a strani avvenimenti. Una notte la sua paranoia sui troll sembrò avverarsi nella realtà, lei venne rapita da Chunth che, però, le spiegò che l'aveva portata via per salvarle la vita. Glissa riuscì a recuperare le sue armi e a fuggire. Tornò a casa e scoprì che il troll non le aveva mentito. Trovò una carneficina: la sua famiglia massacrata da strane macchine che Glissa attaccò per vendicare la sua gente, ma venne ferita e catturata. Si svegliò in una caverna dove incontrò Slobad e insieme i due riuscirono a fuggire, ma la ferita di Glissa era infetta e aveva bisogno di cure. Slobad portò l'elfa nella capitale dei leonidi dove il Kha Raksha le curò le ferite e ne divenne amico. Le raccontò che anche i leonidi erano stati attaccati da strane macchine assassine. Con l'alleanza di Raksha, i due scoprirono informazioni sul loro misterioso nemico e scesero nel Mephidross. Lì incontrarono il golem Bosh, che li seguì nel loro viaggio e li portò nella profondità del Mephidross a Ish Sah governata dal necromante Geth, che fu sconfitto da Glissa ma che venne risparmiato in cambio di informazioni che lui fu felice di dare al trio per levarseli di torno. I tre proseguirono il viaggio oltre la città dei vedalken e si allearono col mago neurok Bruenna. Glissa insieme ai suoi compagni iniziò a svelare i segreti di Mirrodin, scoprendo che dietro gli attacchi delle strane macchine, c,'era Memnarch e per poterlo sconfiggere cercarono i tre manufatti di Kaldra per evocarne l'avatar. Il gruppo fu però tradito da quest'ultimo, che cadde sotto il controllo di Memnarch, che si rivelò essere il guardiano di Mirrodin, e scoprirono che il suo obbiettivo era quello d'impadronirsi della scintilla del planeswalker che Glissa non era consapevole di possedere. Il suo intento era quello di cercare il suo creatore: Karn. Quinta Alba Bosh venne distrutto da Kaldra e Slobad venne fatto prigioniero da Memnarch, ma fortunatamente Glissa riuscì a fuggire e assistette alla nascita del sole verde. In cerca di alleati, tornò nel suo villaggio dove scoprì che sua sorella Lyese era ancora viva. Inizialmente venne accusata della morte dei suoi genitori ma al processo dimostrò la sua innocenza. Tornò a Ish Sah dove rimase per cinque anni prigioniera di una bolla del tempo ed in seguito seppe da Geth dei molti cambiamenti avvenuti. In seguito andò ad affrontare Memnarch per liberare Slobad. Lo trovò orribilmente torturato e legato a Memnarch che si era fuso con una macchina per rubarle la scintilla. La sua ira esplose e senza pensare alle conseguenze si gettò contro Memnarch per salvare il suo amico e nella lotta la sua scintilla venne trasmessa a Slobad. Una volta sconfitto Memnarch, la barriera che impediva a Karn di tornare su Mirrodin scomparve e il golem d'argento apparve davanti a Slobad e dopo aver fatto tornare Memnarch nella sua forma originale: il mirari, chiese poi a Slobad se voleva diventare il suo apprendista ma il goblin rifiutò e preferì sacrificare la sua scintilla per far tornare in vita tutti coloro che erano morti a causa di Memnarch. Alla fine Karn partì, lasciando a guardia di Argentum, l'antico nome di Mirrodin, Glissa, Slobad e la testa di Geth, che nonostante fosse privo di un corpo, era vivo e consegnò il mirari a Slobad. Tuttavia quando il goblin e l'elfa raggiunsero la superficie, vennero attaccati da dei goblin in preda al panico. Slobad cadde e apparentemente morì. Glissa invece riuscì a fuggire verso l'interno dove dei piccoli memnito la tennero al sicuro. L'elfa si addormentò e il suo sonno nel nucleo durò per secoli, gli elfi in superficie col passare del tempo, l'accusarono di aver causato la distruzione del Groviglio, la morte di molti elfi e l'estinzione dei troll (tranne uno) e iniziarono a chiamarla Glissa la traditrice dimenticando tutto ciò di buono che l'elfa aveva fatto per loro. La Traditrice Ironicamente Memnarch proteggeva Mirrodin dall'olio di Phyrexia e dopo la sua morte il potere phyrexiano infettò il nucleo di Mirrodin. Glissa si risvegliò, infettata dall'olio, diventando il campione del pretore verde Vorinclex. La Ricerca di Karn All'interno della gerarchia phyrexiana, Glissa divenne la più importante e la prima consigliera di Karn. Oltre a lei, gli altri due consiglieri furono Geth e Tezzeret. Durante una riunione nella sala del trono organizzata da Glissa, l'elfa diede una missione a Tezzeret: gli ordinò di catturare una femmina umana immune all'olio per poterla studiare. Dopo che Tezzeret ebbe lasciato la stanza, diede a Geth l'ordine di distruggere la resistenza mirran. Glissa fu molto fedele a Karn e volle proteggerlo dagli altri phyrexiani, che non lo accettavano come padre delle macchine, poichè vedevano nella sua follia della debolezza e consideravano la perdita dell'olio del corpo di Karn come un eresia. Quando Elspeth e Venser, dopo essere stati catturati, vennero liberati da Koth e Melira, Glissa guidò personalmente i phyrexiani alla ricerca dei fuggiaschi, che nonostante i loro tentativi di guadagnare tempo per fuggire, vennero alla fine accerchiati dai phyrexiani e dall'elfa che era sopravvissuta all'esplosione provocata da Venser. Mentre Glissa scherniva i fuggiaschi, Tezzeret comparve insieme alle sue forze. Glissa gli chiese cosa volesse fare visto che il piano era diverso. L'artefice le rispose che aveva aiutato Melira a fuggire per costringerla ad uscire allo scoperto, in un luogo dove lei non avrebbe potuto fuggire. Così avrebbe potuto ucciderla. Le forze dei due iniziarono a scontrarsi dando a Venser e al suo gruppo la possibilità di fuggire verso la sala del trono. Referenze 'Rappresentata in' *Disprezzo di Glissa *Glissa, la Traditrice *Glissa Sunseeker *Premonizione Silvana *Smontare *Sogni Infranti *Sovraccarico Psichico *Trionfo dell'Orda *Wet Willie of the Damned 'Testi di colore' *Arresto *Attacco dei Pistus *Bosh, Golem di Ferro *Ladro di Scorie *Slobad, Riparatore Goblin *Tempesta di Luce *Titano Frantumatore *Vento Corrosivo 'Carte associate' *Messaggero di Glissa Galleria Glissa, the TraitorART2.jpg Glissa, the TraitorART1.jpg Glissa SunseekerART1.jpg Curiosità *Il vincitore della battaglia tra Tezzeret e Glissa alla fine del libro The Quest for Karn non viene rivelato. *Molti fan sono rimasti perplessi dalla fedeltà di Glissa verso Karn nel libro The Quest for Karn poichè in A Planeswalker Guide to New Phyrexia viene detto che lei odia Karn. Categoria:Personaggi